


Beyond The Imperfections

by Sxymami0909



Series: Fanfiction Shorts [3]
Category: The 100 (TV)
Genre: Bickering, F/M, Family Fluff, Future Fic, Gen, Giving Birth, Peace Times, Unplanned Pregnancy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-25
Updated: 2015-05-25
Packaged: 2018-04-01 04:25:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,496
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4005805
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sxymami0909/pseuds/Sxymami0909
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The 47 have been rescued from the mountain and Bellamy is back. Clarke and Bellamy took what was left of the original 100 and broke off from the arc starting their own civilization with a mixture of grounders who wanted to come start a new village. It’s been two years and things are finally settling down as Bellamy and Clarke welcome their child into the world.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Beyond The Imperfections

Clarke’s hair was slicked back with sweat, and the plush furs beneath her keeping her off the cold earth were making her hot. She dropped her head back on the makeshift pillow a dozen thoughts currently going through her head. Did they have enough sea weed in the medical bay? They needed to put together a hunting party; they were running out of meat. Had Jasper and Monty finished the latest batch of moonshine? They’d need it to sanitize injuries. How was training with the grounders going when both she and Bellamy weren’t there? Would Octavia and Lincoln hold down the fort?

A sharp pain made Clarke’s head lift, a scream leaving her throat as her hand clenched reflexively around Bellamy’s.

Bellamy frowned, but kept his voice calm and soothing. “Clarke you’re doing great. Just keep pushing.” He told her hating to see her in so much pain and not be able to do anything about it. If it was one thing Bellamy couldn’t stand it was being helpless and that was certainly how he felt cooped up in some tent with his girlfriend, the grounders healer, and Clark’s mother.

Clarke sent a glare in Bellamy’s direction. “This is your fault, shut up! Doing great,” she snorted, “What the hell am I some kind of prized cattle?” She asked.

Bellamy dropped his head, his chin hitting his neck with a sigh. It seemed no matter what he said he managed to piss Clark off and both Abby and Nyko were obviously amused by this fact. She’d already asked him to leave twice to which he replied he didn’t take orders from her. That fact only seemed to insight her more and yet she hadn’t once released his hand. So, some part of her must want him there.

Clark’s head dropped back to the pillow, her breathing heavy, “I can’t do this. It’s too hard. I changed my mind; the baby should just stay in there.” She said in a breath knowing it was probably one of the stupidest things she’d ever said, but Clarke didn’t care. It hurt and she was scared, not only of being a mother but of the fact that despite their defeat of the Mountain Men, they still had enemies, maybe not the grounders anymore, but there were other clans, other things…how could they bring a baby into this world knowing what they knew?

Another pain hit her and the urge to push took help. She squeezed her boyfriend’s hand again and turned to face him as her Mother gripped one leg and Nyko took the other, “I’m sorry,” she whispered tears in her eyes, “I’m sorry for being so terrible.” She said.

Bellamy glanced up and shook his head. “Princess, you can be as terrible as you want and I still won’t leave. You command an entire army…you can do this. Now push.” He told her as Abby shifted between Clark’s legs.

“Two more big pushes sweetheart and you’ll get to meet your baby.” She told her daughter as she saw the head crowing.

Clarke nodded as she braced herself and pushed, her face flushing slightly as she ground her teeth and did her best not to scream, her body burning as the baby came out. She sucked in a sharp breath Bellamy resting a hand against her back now that she was sitting slightly while his other kept the grip on her hand.

“I’ve got you Princess, let’s finish this…” He encouraged. One more push, a sharp yell from Clarke and the sound of a screaming infant all hit Bellamy at once. It was a sound he was familiar with.

Abby held up the baby with a smile, “It’s a boy and he’s perfect,” she whispered, “Would you like to cut the cord?” She asked Bellamy as Nyko reached for the dagger and held it out to the other man.

Bellamy stared at the baby tears in his eyes. He released Clarke’s hand slowly and nodded her throat tight with an emotion he didn’t want to name as he reached for the dagger. He cut through the cord as Abby instructed before grinning. “Look at him Clarke,” her name left his lips so quietly and he turned his head and pressed his lips to her temple. “Thank you,” he whispered against her hair.

Clarke watched as Nyko used a warm basin of water to clean off the baby and wrap him. She was about to ask to hold him when she felt another contraction and a distressed noise left her throat, “Mom, what’s happening?” She asked a hint of panic in her voice drawing Bellamy’s attention to her.

He frowned, “Princess?”

“I—owe,” she let out another cry and watched her mother’s eyes widen. “What, what is it?”

Abby glanced up, “It’s another baby…twins,” she said getting ready for the next delivery. The ground wasn’t exactly equipped with technology, so they had no way of knowing what sex babies would be or if there was more than one or even how the pregnancy was progressing. They used herbs, estimations, and basic knowledge of prenatal care to track pregnancies around the village, never would she have thought that Clarke was carrying twins.

“Twins?” Bellamy asked his face paling, “But…are you sure?” He asked brows furrowed.

Clarke closed her eyes, “We’re never having sex again…ever.” She screamed the last word while pushing her mother guiding her through the next delivery.

Nyko walked back over to them humor on his face as he held the baby out to Bellamy. “It is a blessing. You have been twice blessed.” He stated.

Bellamy took his son before glancing back at Clarke and moving towards her as she continued pushing. “You can do this Clarke,” he said the words again and a minute later there was more wailing in the tent and Bellamy stood there holding in son in awe, his eyes on the small squirming infant in Abby’s arms. “I’m a dad.” He stated and Nyko laughed patted his back.

“Twice over,” he told him with a bow of his head. “Shall I tell your people or would you like to share the news yourself.”

Bellamy opened and closed his mouth his gaze going to Clarke, “We’ll tell them. Thank you,” he said his words genuine as he glanced at the man he had once been an enemy of. “Thank you for making sure everything went smoothly.”

Nyko nodded, “We are allies now, with the birth of a new generation the sins of the old get washed away. I hope the children born now will see this alliance for what it truly is a chance to start over.” He stated before nodding and heading over to Abby taking the other child to clean her off.

Clarke let out a breath and glanced over at Bellamy, her expression softening. “I want to see our son,” She said even though her eyes hadn’t let her daughter yet. Two babies…she couldn’t believe it.

Bellamy made his way over and grinned sitting down on the ground next to her. Abby helped Clark sit up and then she was reaching for the baby. Bellamy placed him in her arms and Clarke glanced down at the tightly wrapped bundle. She swallowed heavily and pursed her lips. “God, he’s so perfect.” She whispered.

“And one more,” Said Nyko as he walked over to them. He held out the baby girl to Bellamy. “Your daughter.” He stated.

Bellamy took the little girl in his arms, and tears prickled the corner of his eyes. “She’s amazing.” He said quietly.

Abby watched them and then glanced at Nyko. “We should tell the other’s they’re fine and give them some time.”

The grounder nodded and they back away and left the tent. Clarke glanced at their daughter in Bellamy’s arms. “Two babies,” she said, “How the hell are we going to manage this?” She asked amused and a little scared.

Bellamy shook his head. “I have no idea. But we will. We have an entire village that will help. The first children born in the new world…they’re going to be doted on.” He told her.

Clarke rolled her eyes. “They’re also going to be targets. We’re leaders Bellamy.”

His jaw hardened. “Children are a blessing,” he repeated Nyko’s words, “No grounder would dare hurt our children.”

Clarke shifted and carefully rested a hand on his arm. “I know. I meant other threats, but you’re right. I’m thinking too much we should enjoy this.” She was silent for a minute. “I love you.” She said quietly.

Bellamy glanced over at Clarke his expression softening. “And I love you, Princess. We’re going to be okay. Everything’s going to be okay.” He said again because there was no way Bellamy would let anything destroy the family he’d built for himself on earth. He was pretty sure he’d never known true happiness until now and he wouldn’t let it go without a fight.


End file.
